


Ticklish

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tucker, change the channel." “No.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

“Tucker, change the channel.”

“No.”

“Come on Tucker, not another zombie movie.”

“Fuck off, Wash.”

“Caboose and Church already left because of it, just change the damn thing.”

“No. Fuck you.”

Wash sighed. He didn’t really want to fight with the aqua soldier, but he had had about all he could take of shitty zombie films. As soon as the first person screamed, he broke.

He snapped over, attempting to grab the remote from Tucker. He didn’t realize that the other had moved it though, and ended up jabbing Tucker in the side instead. Tucker let out a not-so-manly squeal, jumping and grabbing his side where Wash had poked him. They stared at each other for a minute.

“Tucker…?”

“You scared me, okay?”

“You don’t get jumpy like that. Church came right up behind you and screamed an hour ago and you barely flinched.”

“…So what?”

Wash started to grin as he caught onto the worried look on Tucker’s face.

“You aren’t ticklish, are you?”

Tucker tried to brush it off, huffing in a shaky voice and subconsciously curling in on himself more.

“No way!”

“You so are.”

“Are not!”

Wash smiled wider. He couldn’t believe this! Out of all the people he knew, Tucker was one of the least likely to be ticklish!

Tucker turned back to the TV, trying to relax back into his movie. He forgot about the conversation after a while and managed to sink back into the world of fake blood and rotting teeth. That is, until Wash tackled him into the couch.

Tucker let out a surprised yelp, struggling profusely for the minute that it took Wash to straddle him and push his hands up until they were pinned against the armrest.

“What the hell!?”

“Are you going to change the channel?”

“What? No!”

“Alright then.”

The way Wash said it scared Tucker a little, and with good reason. A second later Wash had both of his wrists in one hand and the other hand trailing over his ribcage.

Tucker broke almost immediately into laughter, the sound only multiplying as Wash started to dig his fingers into his sides. He tried to kick at the taller man, but Wash sat down, pressing his weight onto Tucker’s legs, rendering him immobile. It only lasted a minute, but by the time Wash stopped, Tucker was panting and his face was red.

“I’ll ask again. Are you going to change the channel?”

Tucker looked at him, weighing his options.

“Fuck… you…”

Even though he was expecting it, he couldn’t control the laughter that exploded from him. He twisted as much as he could, but Wash was heavier and stronger than him, and it didn’t take long for him to just give up.

Wash eventually felt pity on him. He stopped, watching as Tucker tried to calm himself down. He was red faced but smiling and panting, and there were tears in the corners of his eyes. His arms were lax where they were being held up by Wash’s own, and his chest was heaving. The stray thought that he wouldn’t mind seeing the aqua like this again caused him to climb off the other, helping his sit up before returning to his book.

“Now, will you please change the channel?”

Tucker grabbed the remote, glaring at Wash as his face began to return to its normal color.

“I’m going to get you back for that.”

“Good luck.”

He surfs the channels for a while, finally settling on something. Wash doesn’t even look up to register what it was until he heard a woman scream.

He sighed. “Tucker, murder movies aren’t any better.”


End file.
